


Drowning, Not Waving

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6. Willow’s magic addiction. 5 drabbles from different perspectives (narrator, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning, Not Waving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tamingthemuse #293- Electricity

Her breathing was heavy. Shockwaves passed through her body with every movement. Addictive. Dangerous. Fun. Little tingles and sparks ghosted over her flesh, making her want. Of course she hadn’t intended it to be this way- just a thrill, right? Just a little bit of danger in a boring life. Something to make the pain go away. She hadn’t counted on feeling this connection, this… electricity. She hoped it would never stop. Even if it did, she wouldn’t be able to go back to what she was. She was way too far gone. So screw the consequences- this was fun.

***

I don’t know what she was thinking, going off like that. With my little sister! I used to think Willow was the one with the level head, but it seems like I would have better luck trusting a stoned fyarl demon than my so-called best friend. She could have come to us for help. We would have helped. Now I’ve got a pissed off vampire following me round town looking for a magically cloaked hideout so I can rescue my sister and… well I don’t know what I’ll do to Willow if Dawnie’s hurt… But I can guarantee it’ll hurt.

***

Red’s lost her mind if she thinks going to Rack’s is a good idea. Slayer thinks this is new, but I’ve known for a while. The smell of magic coming off her is cloying. It fills my lungs when I breathe in and makes my skin itch. Maybe I should have said something before now, but I just assumed they knew. If Red’s hurt the Niblet I’ll kill her. I’ll show her exactly how I earned my nickname. Slayer might let me too. It’s always about blood, and Dawn is Buffy’s blood. Just got to get to her in time.

***

Willow’s been in there for hours. This guy keeps looking at me and twitching and he smells really bad. I’ve read a dozen of the seriously out of date magazines but I can’t concentrate with this guy here, looking at me. I want to go home. I was looking forward to seeing a movie with Willow, but that won’t be happening now. I’m late. It’s way past my curfew and I want to go home. I want to play cards with Spike, or watch TV with Xander, or even play monopoly with Anya. Anything but here. Anywhere but here. Please.

***

My breathing is heavy. Shockwaves passing through my body with every movement. Addictive. Dangerous. Fun. Little tingles and sparks ghosting over my flesh, making me want. Of course I hadn’t meant it to be this way- just a thrill, right? Just a little bit of danger in a boring life. Something to make the pain go away. I hadn’t counted on feeling this connection, this… electricity. I hope it will never stop. Even if it does, I won’t be able to go back to what I was. I am way too far gone. So screw the consequences- this is fun.


End file.
